Bajo la sombra del castaño
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Ron Weasley tiene 12 años y durante el verano posterior a su primer año en Hogwarts, prentende escribir una carta de cumpleaños para Harry Potter. Pero nada es tan fácil como parece.


**Bajo la sombra del castaño**

Sentado a la sombra del viejo castaño, Ron trataba de escribir unas líneas sobre un pergamino. Eran para Harry, por su cumpleaños. Observaba con impotencia el papel blanco e impoluto sin una sola letra en él.

¡Qué difícil!

Nunca se le dio bien escribir, nunca. Y eso que la carta iría dirigida a Harry, y no a Hermione, porque de ser así probablemente ni se plantearía la posibilidad de hacerlo.  
>Trató de concentrarse, no podía ser tan complicado. Le contaría que tal le iba el verano y le preguntaría a su vez por el suyo…<p>

No, no eso no.

Porque su verano con seguridad era mejor que el de Harry —con aquel primo tan odioso—, y entonces lo único que conseguiría sería que su amigo se deprimiese.  
>Torció el gesto dándose un aire pensativo mientras se pasaba la pluma por la cara para tratar de aclarar sus ideas. Descartada la pregunta sobre el verano, tal vez tendría que pensar en otra cosa.<br>Su mirada se quedó fija en algo que se movía por el césped alto de La Madriguera, Ron dio un salto dejando que el pergamino resbalase por sus larguiruchas piernas hasta quedar sobre la verde hierba.

¡Una araña!

Una de tamaño mediano, pero de aspecto feroz y desagradable caminaba tan ancha, abriéndose paso sin percatarse de que su andar ligero alborotaba el estómago de Ron, y conseguía que su piel se erizase dándole un aspecto parecido a la de un puerco espín.

—¡Mierda!

Ron miró a un lado y a otro, había dicho una palabrota, por suerte su madre no se encontraba cerca. Respiró aliviado, se había librado de una buena colleja, sin embargo su problema continuaba andando tan tranquilamente por el césped.

Un pisotón…

Eso no le pareció mala idea, él era mucho más alto y siempre había tenido los pies grandes, conseguiría aplastarla y asunto resuelto. Levantó el pie con decisión, pero justo cuando iba a pisarla, dudó ¿y si aquella araña asquerosa se revolvía y lograba subirse encima de él? Su joven cuerpo se estremeció dando una fuerte sacudida mientras miraba con rabia el pequeño arácnido.

La dejaría seguir.

¿Por qué no? No iba a quedarse allí toda la vida, además, se veía que tenía prisa, porque sus patitas diminutas y enclenques se movían con rapidez. Ron bajó el pie, y se dispuso a observarla hasta que sus azules ojitos dejasen de verla. Y eso sucedió más pronto de lo esperado, de repente…

¡Zas!

Otro pié mucho más pequeño que el suyo, y embutido en una sandalia de color rosa, había aplastado al diminuto animal. Ron miró a su hermana Ginny como se mira a un héroe, con devoción; pero solo un instante, claro, no vaya a ser que aquella enana se confiase y comenzara a pensar que Ron se estaba ablandando.

—¿Qué haces?

—Escribo una carta —contestó mientras recogía del suelo el pergamino, aún sin un solo manchón de tinta.

—¿Tú? ¿Y para quién?

—Para Harry Potter.

Ron observó como el rostro pecoso de Ginny se coloreaba de un intenso carmesí. Para su hermana menor, Harry era algo así como un ídolo.

—¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte? —se jactó.

Ginny negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y luego se marchó corriendo. Ron resopló fastidiado, ¿porque las niñas eran tan tontas? Harry era un tipo normal, nada que ver con un Dios al que idolatrar. Al menos la visita de su hermana había traído algo bueno, o llevado, puesto que probablemente en la suela de la sandalia de Ginny estaría todavía pegado el cuerpecillo horripilante de aquella asquerosa araña.

Era hora de regresar a su tarea: la carta para Harry.

Ron volvió a sentarse bajo la enorme sombra del viejo árbol, y pensó…

¡Vaya!, pensar no se le daba bien, a sus doce años él era un tipo de acción. Además si pensaba mucho sus incisivos comenzarían a crecer desmesuradamente como los de Hermione.

—¡Arg! —exclamó al recordar a la niña.

Dijesen lo que dijesen, y a pesar de haberla salvado de aquel repugnante trol, había algo en ella que conseguía ponerlo muy nervioso.

Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Otra vez volvía a perderse en las nubes…

Ron concéntrate, la carta, tienes que escribir la carta para Harry.

¿Y por qué lo hacía si eso de plasmar palabras bonitas en un papel era una pesadilla? La respuesta a esa pregunta era lo único que tenía claro; porque a Harry le haría ilusión, por eso.

Concentración, concentración.

Ron sonrió, por fin había encontrado las palabras exactas para comenzar su carta. Alzó la pluma con determinación, y entonces, algo impactó con fuerza en su cabeza; la pluma salió volando, quedando a un metro de donde estaba sentado. El pelirrojo se giró muy enfadado, George y Fred se carcajeaban, escobas en mano, mientras se acercaban a él. Fred caminó un poco más, y agarro la quaffle con la que había golpeado la cabeza de su hermano pequeño.

—¿Escribes a tu novia, Ronnie?

Aborrecía que lo llamasen así, solo tía Muriel lo hacía y siempre le daban nauseas escucharlo de sus agrietados labios.

—Escribo a Harry, por su cumpleaños.

—¿Escribes? ¿De veras? Porque yo no veo nada escrito ahí —observó George señalando el pergamino de Ron.

—Es que aún no he comenzado, pero tengo miles de cosas que contarle y de ideas, así que mejor os vais que me desconcentráis.

Fred, que ya traía en la mano la quaffle, bufó, añadiendo.

—Está bien, como quieras, pero ahora que ya sabes volar en escoba, George y yo íbamos a invitarte a jugar un partido de quidditch junto a Bill y a Charlie —torció la boca fingiendo resignación—. Supongo que escribir una carta al niño que vivió es más importante que disputar tu primer partido con tus hermanos… vámonos George, dejemos al pequeño escritor proseguir, le robamos la inspiración.

Ron observó con rabia y frustración como los gemelos se alejaban soltando pequeñas e incordiantes risitas.

La boca de Ron se ladeó y sus ojos miraron hacia ninguna parte, soñaba despierto…

¡Su primer partido! George ya lo consideraba mayor para jugar con ellos a quidditch.

Sacudió con energía la cabeza.

¡No!

Él estaba dispuesto a escribir a Harry fuese como fuese. Por supuesto que Harry era importante, y no por lo que había dicho George —eso de que era el famoso niño que sobrevivió a la ira y la maldad del que no debe ser nombrado—, no, Harry era importante porque era su mejor amigo, su único amigo.  
>Intentó que su pequeño cerebro recuperase la fantástica idea que se le había ocurrido antes de que su cabeza fuera despiadadamente golpeada, pero fue imposible, aquella maravillosa y sublime idea había salido disparada igual que la pluma.<p>

Que, por cierto, ¿dónde estaba?

Comenzó a rastrear palmo a palmo toda la zona de debajo del árbol sin éxito.

¡Por las calzas de Merlín! ¿Es que todo iba a salirle mal aquella mañana?

Gruñó, y asegurándose que nadie lo miraba dio una fuerte patada en el suelo.

Las risas y alborotos de sus hermanos mayores mientras disputaban el partido, comenzaron a retumbar en sus oídos… Harry era importante, era su mejor amigo, y además su cumpleaños. Tenía que ser el primero en felicitarlo, incluso antes que esa sabelotodo de Hermione. Su carta debía llegar antes que ninguna. Pero sus hermanos se estaban divirtiendo y lo hacían sin él. Miró de soslayo hacia el improvisado campo de quidditch, y sintió unas ganas enormes de sobrevolarlo con su gastada escoba.  
>Ron enarcó las cejas, aún estaban a mediados de julio, faltaban más de quince días para que su amigo cumpliese doce años. Tenía tiempo, además, las musas no estaban hoy de su parte. Tal vez mañana, si volviese a intentarlo tendría más suerte. Sonrió, ampliamente, porque había recuperado la esperanza de que si dejaba pasar unas horas, si se relajaba, esa gloriosa idea regresaría incluso podría ser mucho mejor que antes.<p>

Lo había decidido.

Mañana continuaría con su empeño de escribir algo tan alucinante, que Harry al leerlo, lo recordaría por el resto de su vida, pero ahora, el equipo Weasley necesitaba un guardián, y él era el jugador perfecto para ello.

Olvidándose de todo, y dejando el pergamino virgen bajo la sombra del castaño, Ron caminó rápido hacia sus hermanos, y en menos que se dice quidditch, ya sobrevolaba la Madriguera montado en su escoba.

Ron escribió esa carta, unos días después, con mucha menos inspiración de la que él creía. Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano porque esas letras nunca llegaron a Harry, alguien la interceptó igual que las demás.

Pero esa historia, no os la voy a contar ahora puesto que ya la conocéis.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, gracias por leer este One sobre Ron, mi personaje favorito.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besos.**


End file.
